blank_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marionette De Serment
'''Marionette De Serment' is the sixteen-year-old main character and owner of the Page Blanche bookstore. Appearance Marionette is noted as being a "classic French girl," and has a fairy-like beauty with long, auburn hair, a small button nose and mysterious hazel eyes. Her beauty is very natural and she prefers to wear minimal makeup and jewellery. She normally wears oxford heels, grey knee skirts and a black blouse paired with a simple key charm necklace. Personality Marionette is a rather dreamy girl, who spends most of her time reading books or thinking about them. When she's not doing those things, however, and going about running the store, she becomes serious and professional. While she likes to daydream of fantasies and fiction, she is always aware of the line between reality and fantasy, knowing that certain things in this world could never happen. As a child, Marionette was notably quiet, depressed and lonely, which is probably one of the reasons she came to adore books so much. History First Life - Nobility Marionette was born in the mid-1700's to the noble family of Serment. Her father was chancellor of France and her mother, a Lady-in-waiting to the Queen. Thus her family was rather influential and wealthy. She was highly educated and loved nothing more than reading and being around books. She was the eldest child and had one younger sister named Amélie. She would found the Page Blanche bookstore and start a secret relationship with a demon named André. The family came under scandal when Marionette disappeared, presumably having eloped. Which turned out to be true, though no one realised it would have been with a demon. She would go live with her demon husband in enfer, (the underworld) and become pregnant by him. Missing her family, she decided to go visit them while she was in the late stages of her pregnancy despite her husband's worries due to the turbulent situation of the mortal realm. However, she would return, during the reign of terror, and was arrested and imprisoned. Her husband had no knowledge of this as he was busy supporting his elder brother's faction. She would be guillotined before giving birth, both her and her baby dying. Second Life - Marionette was born the sole heir of the prestigious and wealthy Serment family, who were the backbone of the city. She grew up comfortable though restricted, and went to an all-girls private school. Her father was incredibly strict with her to the point of controlling every aspect of her life, friends, interests, food. The only freedom in choice she had were in the books she read which her father encouraged her to do more of. Marionette was incredibly unhappy during these times and became depressed, anti-social and didn't speak except when neccasary. Her classmates mentioned to André that they were always worried about her. When her father died when she was thirteen, Marionette finally could breathe again but her habit of reading to the extremes could have also been a coping method of both her father's control and death. Trivia * Though her hair is currently auburn, it was a deep red as a child. Category:Females Category:Page Blanche Category:Serment Family